


Everything Wrong With Feeling

by Overlarryagain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ex, F/M, Love, Romance, boys, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlarryagain/pseuds/Overlarryagain
Summary: Life really is full of every kind of emotion and maybe that isn't normal. Lauren is in what she calls love with Eleanor's boyfriend. Eleanor is not even remotely concerned with her boyfriend and their relationship because she thinks her charm is enough to keep him around. Everyone else around them has their own problems to worry about,Or High school.Original Title: Lovely life





	Everything Wrong With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone who can possibly relate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+who+can+possibly+relate).



Eleanor' Eyes

February 27, 2017

The day started well if I can recall. Like any of my other days. I was walking into school with Lauren eating a big apple from Costco. The grin on my face couldn't be held down by weights if they were 100 pounds. All I could see was him. The boy to make me smile so wide and look away. I really don't know why I looked away. Maybe because I was shy? That couldn't have been it. To this day I still don't know why, I just always looked the opposite direction. Perhaps that was a warning sign. That is beside the point of that day. The day proceeded to be normal, but I could not wait until after school. The bus rides I dreaded in middle school I loved in High school. All because of him. He texted me the Friday before saying he "had something to ask me." I already knew. All of my friends did. I just could not wait. 

The end of the day finally came and I was trying to find anyway to get him alone. We were circled in our after school friend group talking. The one thing I could do was fidget around waiting for some kind of indication that he was going to ask me out. I took the situation into my own hands by leaving to sit in the shade on the edge of a sill of bricks knowing he would follow. He did. We sat and I made conversation hoping he would direct it to our relationship. Nothing.

Fast forward and the scene was the back of the bus. My friends had departed at their stops and only one girl that was a friend of a friend was left in the back. Quiet and shy, she didn't look up. He sat beside me while we were approaching my stop. We both looked forward, too nervous to look at each other. He spoke and I listened.

"Okay, so I know this isn't the best place or time to ask, but," He began his nervous proposal with a smile, "will you go out with me?"

I had waited for months in my head, and realistically for about two weeks.

I turned to face him numerous times stifling a laugh.

He continued to stare waiting for an answer.

"Okay." I mustered the word after what seemed like an hour.

That's all. Okay. I waited for two weeks, I could have made it more special but all I said was okay. I said the words before I exited the bus. He asked and I started to cry. Nothing was making sense. I was still annoyed from my previous let down. Before he came back to ask me out he was sitting and texted me to say he wasn't going to ask me that day. I clutched my head annoyed showing it to Yosselin. 

"What a dick." She responded with a head shake.

"It's fine. Forget it. If he doesn't ask then so be it. I'm tired of waiting."

Then he asked at the last minute. I got off the bus. Then the text.

"Do me a favor don't tell Lauren and Madison I want to keep Messing with them."

"Sure."

I walked home with teary eyes. That should have told me something.


End file.
